10th Dimension Physiology
The ability to be absolutely everything in one. Advanced form of Fifth Dimensional Physiology. Opposite to 0th Dimension Physiology. Not to be confused with Unity. Also Called *All-In-One *Infinite Dimensional Physiology *Infinity Physiology *Manifold Physiology *Omni-Dimensional/Omnidimensional Physiology *Totality Physiology Capabilities The user is absolutely everything: every single of infinite possibilities and probability, every of infinite reality, timeline, universe or dimension and everything within each of, i.e. absolutely all at once, no exceptions and limitations, all embodied in a single being. The user is essentially the 10th dimension: a single, timeless everything. Difference from Unity While users of Unity are one with everything, users of 10th Dimension Physiology are everything in one. This dichotomy is subtle, but is the key difference between the two powers. The easiest comparison would be the Hindu nirvana, oneness with Brahman. A user is one with everything, an entity whose essence is within every form of existence. A user of 10th Dimension Physiology would be Brahman himself, a single, timeless, infinite entity that encompasses everything and anything instead of being one with everything and anything. Applications *Absolute Existence- User can control their own existence by switching among the endless existences they encompass. *Complete Arsenal - User has all powers due to encompassing every single power there is. **Meta Probability Manipulation - Control every single potentiality, probable or not. **Meta Space-Time Manipulation - Manipulate all of time and all spatial dimensions. **Meta Variable Manipulation - User encompasses every single possible and impossible variable and can manipulate them. *Omnifarious - User can shapeshift endlessly by showing distinct traits of any physiology, object, or being at once and muting the endless others that the user encompasses. **Superior Adaptation - Instantly adapt to any external/internal entities or stimuli by taking on one of infinite traits, augmentations, or adaptations. *Origin Manipulation - User can limitlessly manipulate origins due to encompassing the origins of infinity as well as the concept of infinity itself. **Self-Definition Manipulation - Change the definitions of anything and everything on a whim, simply by assuming a new identity. **Omniverse Manipulation - the user is one with infinite number universes thus can control all of them. **Singularity - Due to being everything at once, the user cannot be copied and is a completely unique existence. **Totality Manipulation - User IS the totality and can thus manipulate it as easily as one might manipulate a body part. Associations *Alpha Reality *Definition Embodiment *Omni-Embodiment *Omni Identity Limitations *Weak against Existence Grounding. Known Users *The Nameless Mist (Cthulhu Mythos) *Ultimator (DC Comics) *Truth (FullMetal Alchemist) *The Great Will (Shin Megami Tensei) Gallery Ultimator.jpg|As the personification of the 10th dimension, Ultimator (DC Comics) is the ultimate representation of all reality, if he was destroyed reality itself would be as well. Truth_FMA.jpg|Truth (Full Metal Alchemist) is consider to be both One-In-All and All-In-One as he embodies absolutely everything. The_Great_Will.png|The Great Will (Shin Megami Tensei) is the representation of all existence and reality as a whole in one being as every universe, entity, and part of existence is nothing more then minute fraction of its vast and timeless consciousness. And is beyond the scope of any form of understanding. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Almighty Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Omni Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Rare power Category:Omni Powers